


4 Shots (Kamikaze)

by Gwritesforfun



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwritesforfun/pseuds/Gwritesforfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Amy's first date, shot by shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Shots (Kamikaze)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!!! I have been meaning to write this since episode 1 of season 3. I thought it might be fun to write a one-shot about their first date, from what we saw in the restaurant to the scene in bed. It evolved from there into a breakdown of what happens "shot by shot"- literally alcohol shots. I know the style is kind of random and repetitive, but I am playing with the idea that they start off awkward, and then things get frenetic as they get drunker and more comfortable. 
> 
> The idea of being "one shot in," or "two shots in" is slang for how many drinks you've consumed. It seems to be a very American phrase, for those readers who might not be familiar with it.
> 
> Hope you like it.

“Can I get 4 kamikaze shots?”

“And 4 for me too.”

Shot 1 downed, and Amy is feeling less awkward. This situation seems almost…comfortable. Sure, her and Jake spent many hours pretending to be a couple for cases, with varying degrees of success. But this? This was real. At least it felt real. It happened so quickly.

“Scratch that”, Amy thought. It had been a slow build. The flirting. The teasing. The constant battle in her head of wondering if Jake still liked her “romantic stylez”, or considered her a sister. The glances from across their desks. The whole situation with Holt. The kiss in the evidence room. Both of them finally admitting their feelings. 

And so this is how Amy found herself here with Jake, on an actual date. A date with a comprehensive set of rules. She can do this. She wants to. 

One shot in, and Amy is finally starting to relax.

One shot in, and Jake is wondering if holding her hand would be moving too fast too soon. “Screw it,” he thought as he reached over. Amy didn’t move her hand away.

—

Shot 2 sends a burst of warmth through Jake’s throat, as he watches Amy drink hers. He’s seen her drink many times, but never really…saw her. Sure, he knows she’s smart, clever, beautiful, and a great detective, but there are things he never noticed. How her hair falls back from her face in soft tendrils. The way her eyelashes flutter as the heat from the alcohol hits her throat. The little giggle that escapes her lips as she finishes off round two.

Jake knows they have a comprehensive set of rules. But as Amy inches closer to him, her leg slithering right next to his, Jake is also very aware of the fact that he likes to break rules. 

Two shots in, and Jake is starting to feel the heat.

Two shots in, and Amy is wondering what would happen if she placed her hand on his thigh. The liquid courage built up in her. Jake made no attempt to move her hand away. Two shots in, and Amy thinks she might like to break rules.

—  
Three shots in, and the conversation is flirtatious and easy. Three shots in, and Amy is trying to get him to eat tuna tartare, laughing hysterically at the expression on his face. Three shots in, and Amy is emboldened to kiss that look off of his face right in the middle of the restaurant. 

Three shots in, and Jake is kissing her back. 

 

_

Four shots in, and they are stumbling back to Jake’s apartment, arms around each other, heat rising between them. Four shots in, (and Amy isn’t sure how it happened) she has Jake pressed against his door, kissing him with every fiber of her soul.

Four shots in, and Jake is all wandering hands and heat as he lifts Amy up, her legs wrapping around his waist. Four shots in, and Amy is straddling him on the bed, undoing the buttons on his shirt slowly, which Jake finds hot and infuriating at the same time. Amy is smirking while she does this, her hair falling on his chest, teasing him.

Four shots in, and Amy is happy he has a big mouth. Four shots in, and Jake wonders how Amy got to be so limber. Four shots in, and Jake is calling Amy his dirty little rule breaker, punctuating each word with a kiss.

Four shots in, and they lie there side by side, knowing they have broken The Rules.

Four shots in, and rules be damned.

Four shots in, and Amy is starting to fall for him.

Four shots in, and Jake has already fallen.

Kamikaze.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/feedback are love.


End file.
